


New Marauders Drabbles

by Se7enthColor



Series: New Marauders [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gryffindor Draco, M/M, Molly Weasley is everyone's mom, Multi, Multiple Partners, New Marauders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, slight ron bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Se7enthColor/pseuds/Se7enthColor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of various scenes I plan on putting in my New Marauders series that I haven't actually planned completely. Most likely to be bits and pieces, probably somewhere between 100-500 words each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Studying

**Author's Note:**

> Wow…it’s been a long time since I’ve had a chance to write. @_@ I’m so sorry it’s taking so long for chapter 3 of So You’re a Lion Now. I got swept up in college and work, so by the time I actually got a chance to settle down and write, I’d lost the direction of the chapter.  
> HOWEVER! This doesn’t mean I’m abandoning that story. It just means I have to revisit some of what I read and watched before I started writing in order to regain the direction I had before. While I’m doing that though, I didn’t want to just let this sit without anything happening, so I’ve decided to put some bits and pieces of later scenes I want to do but haven’t decided where they should be. I hope these help tide you guys over until I get chapter three out!

“But Draco…”

“No.”

“Draco, it’s sunny though! It’s the perfect day for it!”

“I have a Charms test tomorrow, Harry. No.”

“But-“

“But nothing.”

“Argh!” Harry cried, flopping dramatically onto the couch next to Draco. “Honestly, all I’m asking is for you to come practice some quidditch with me, and you’re acting like I’m asking you to fight a bloody dragon!”

Draco lowered his book just enough to let Harry see him raise a brow. "Really now? I thought I was being perfectly reasonable, studying when I have a test tomorrow. A test that you also have to take tomorrow."

Harry grimaced, sinking back into the couch. "Don't remind me. Mione's been on my case since this morning. I swear, if I didn't know it went against her code of morals, I'd have sworn she'd placed tracking charms on me."

Draco snorted, shaking his head slightly before returning his attention to his Charms textbook. "Please, all she has to do is listen to what the firsties say. Merlin knows they obsess over you."

"Which I still don't get, mind you." Harry muttered. Rolling his eyes, Draco merely continued studying, much to Harry's annoyance. "Come on, Dray!" Harry whinged, prodding Draco's leg with his foot. "One round of quidditch."

"Harry, we have a test tomorrow. A test that, should we fail, gives Flitwick the excuse of having us all go over the charms we've learned since first year." Draco said, finally setting the book down to shoot Harry a stern look. "I know you're fairly smart, you wouldn't be able to keep up with Hermione and I if you weren't. Why don't you actually get your textbook and study?"

"Because it's bloody gorgeous outside and the weather is perfect for flying!" Harry exclaimed, obviously unable to understand just why Draco didn't find the need to go outside as strong as he did. Draco gave Harry a deadpan look before sighing and looking at his textbook with a frown.

Several moments passed before Draco finally looked back at Harry, lips pursed. "Tell you what. Study with me for an hour." he said, holding up a finger when Harry opened his mouth to protest. "One hour of studying together, and then I'll spend the rest of today playing quidditch with you."

"...Just an hour?" Harry asked, voice hopeful. Draco rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Yes. But I have a catch!" Draco said, causing Harry's expression to shift to a pout. "We have to pass tomorrow's test or I won't practice with you again for the rest of the quidditch season."

Harry's expression rapidly changed from a pout to horror. "That's too much!"

Draco shrugged. "Take it or leave it."

For several long moments, Harry contemplated the chances of being able to study enough in an hour to pass the test Flitwick would give them tomorrow. Finally, he came to a decision and shot Draco a glare. "Fine! I'll do it."

Draco smirked in victory before pulling open the blanket he'd been cocooned in. "Well, come on then. Can't study with you on the other end of the couch."

Harry rolled his eyes, but quickly scooted in besides Draco. Once Harry was in place, Draco picked up the textbook and re-wrapped the blanket around them

"Okay, first question..."


	2. 2. Rose Petals

“I hate all of you.” Draco announced, glaring at his friends, all of whom were howling with laughter around him.

“Oh Merlin…I can’t breathe…” Harry wheezed, tears escaping the corners of his eyes as he looked at Draco. Ron snorted next to him, grinning at Draco and waggling his brows.

“Anyone ever tell you that you look great in red, Dray?” Ron asked, winking at Draco as he flushed nearly the same color as his rather unfortunate accessories.

“Come on you two, leave him alone!” Hermione said, trying to look at the boys with a scolding look. It failed however, as her lips began twitching immediately after and her shoulders shook with repressed mirth.

“You’re all terrible friends.” Draco muttered, angrily brushing at his shoulders and hair.

“At least you’ll smell nice, Draco.” Neville said, seated to the blonde’s left. “So sort of a plus?”

Draco shot the pudgier boy a deadpan look. “No.” he said, eyes narrowing in irritation when Neville’s eyes only filled with amusement.

“Oh god, Draco, there’s more.” Harry said, having finally regained his breath. Draco’s face paled, and his eyes immediately darted towards the package Harry held in his hands.

“No. I refuse. Get that evil box away from me!” Draco insisted, hurriedly standing from the table.

However, his efforts were in vain, as the box began to tremble in Harry’s hands the moment Draco had moved. Before the blonde could step away, the box shuddered once before beginning to spew out rose petals in what could be described as a torrent of pleasant smelling potpourri.

Draco stood for several seconds beneath the torrent of petals before pulled his wand and leveled it at Harry.

“ _Expelliarmus._ ”  He said, the flood of petals stopping as the box flew from Harry’s grasp into Draco’s. Draco glared at the seemingly innocent box for a moment, before he dropped it to the floor and stomped on it viciously. Once the thing was mostly taken care of, Draco dropped into his seat with a scowl. 

Harry pursed his lips to keep from laughing, mutely reaching across the table to hand Draco the parchment that had been in the box. Draco took it without a word, his eye beginning to twitch at the familiar handwriting on it.

_**Hope you like your gift, Draco dear! We know how much you love the color red!** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_Gred **and**_ **Forge**

Draco was silent for several moments. Then he crumpled the note in his hand and looked down the table at the pair of redheads responsible for his appearance.

“Nice try. Too bad for you two, I hate rose petals.”


	3. Christmas Gifts

"Hey, wake up! It's Christmas today, which means presents! Come on, you guys!"

Draco groaned, burying himself deeper into his bed. On his left, he could hear the complaints of Dean and Seamus regarding the unholy hour which Ron had decided was apparently appropriate to wake them at.

"Jeezus mate, you trying to scream our ears off?" Dean hissed. Even without seeing the other boy's face, Draco knew he was probably wearing a scowl on his face.

"Yes! Because you're all sleeping, and there are presents!" Ron retorted from somewhere near Draco's right.

 _Probably waking Potter._ Draco thought, rolling his eyes even as he turned over and gave up trying to sleep. Tired eyes tracked the redheard who was practically bouncing around the room trying to get the other boys up in a mixture of annoyance and amusement. It wasn't until Ron decided to bounce onto Neville's bed, giving the plump boy a shock did Draco decide enough was enough. Sitting up, Draco allowed Ron a few moments of excitement with Neville before he threw his pillow at Ron's head. 

 _Fwump_. 

Ron's eyes were wide as the pillow fell from his face, surprise on his face until Draco snorted at his expression and caused blue eyes to snap to the blonde. "What the hell, Malfoy!" he exclaimed, shooting off Neville's bed.

"Honestly Weasley, some of us would like to sleep because we realize that whatever presents we get will still be there during the reasonable hours of the day." Draco drawled, earning a 'hear, hear' from Dean and a snort of amusement from Seamus.

Ron's face flushed red and he threw the pillow back at Draco in annoyance. "Sod off, you! You're sapping the Christmas spirit." he complained, pouting as he got off Neville's bed.

Draco caught his pillow easily, setting it back in place before he rolled back onto his side. "Yes, yes. Like I haven't heard that before today." he said, recounting what must have been hundreds of time Ron had said the same thing when Draco shot down his excitement for Christmas.

Behind Draco's back, Ron stuck his tongue out childishly, crossing his arms even as he settled on Harry's bed beside the bemused glasses-wearing boy.

"If you keep acting like that, I'll take the present my mum made you back!" Ron warned. Beneath his blankets, Draco stilled, causing Ron to grin as he assumed Draco would stop. However, the grin fell when Draco slowly sat up and turned to face him.

"...your mum made me a present?" Draco asked quietly. Ron frowned, looking at Draco in confusion.

"Course she did." Ron responded, watching Draco's eyes flicker to the foot of his bed.

There, sitting innocently before him, were five presents, each of them wrapped neatly in different colored wrapping paper. Draco gently, almost reverently picked them up and pulled them closer, staring at them with wide eyes.

"...Mate? You okay?" Seamus asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah. Just...surprised." Draco murmured, looking at the presents and picking out little things that indicated who they were from.

Pale green paper with light red lines running through it in the shape of the Malfoy crest. _Mother_.

Nearly blinding yellow paper with ducks performing various actions throughout. _Cousin Nym, Aunt Andi and Uncle Ted.  
_

A lumpy parcel, wrapped in plain paper but carrying the familiar scent of fudge that Ron had shared with him. _The Weasleys._

A heavy, rectangular parcel wrapped in maroon and gold paper, very obviously a book. _Hermione._

A smaller package, shaped similarly to a gift box of chocolate frogs, which was wrapped in green and silver. _Harry._

"Mate?" Seamus asked again, eyes widening in alarm as Draco began to blind rapidly, the faint signs of tears beginning to appear.

"M'fine." Draco said, hastily scrubbing a hand over his eyes. "Just...didn't think I'd be getting anything this year." he said, swallowing even as he picked up the present from the Weasleys.

"Urgh, I think I know what that is." Ron said, grimacing. "Listen, you don't have to wear it."

"Shut up, Weasley." Draco said, carefully opening the package to reveal a dark, forest green jumper with the letter 'D' on it in silver.

"Hey, we match!" Harry said, smiling as he lifted his own emerald-green jumper up from where it had been sitting. Ron groaned, flopping on his bed.

"I tried to tell her to keep it to fudge." he moaned. "But no, she had to make the jumpers too. Sorry guys, she usually makes those for my brothers. I get if you don't want to wear them."

"No, it's fine." Draco said, hurriedly slipping on the jumper. "...Actually, it's perfect."

_Brothers...almost as if I'm...family._

Maybe he wasn't as out a family as he'd originally feared.

 


End file.
